Enter the Unknown
Enter the Unknown, to podręcznik do gry fabularnej Star Wars: Edge of the Empire wydawanej przez Fantasy Flight Games. Podręcznik wydano w 2013 roku i jego autorami są Dave Allen, Sean Patrick Fannon, Jason Marker i Sam Stewart. Zawartość *Exploration At The Edge Of The Empire *Exploration in Star Wars **A Brief History of Exploration **Exploring At The Edge **Trade Throughout The Galaxy **Archaeological Fields **Hunting Big Game *Chapter I - Galactic Sojourners **Seekers and Finders **The Path to Exploration **Explorer Backgrounds ***Academic ****Fringers ****Scouts ****Traders ****Archaeologists ****Big-Game Hunters ****Drivers ***Criminal ****Fringers ****Scouts ****Traders ****Archaeologists ****Big-Game Hunters ****Drivers ***Entrepreneur ****Fringers ****Scouts ****Traders ****Archaeologists ****Big-Game Hunters ****Drivers ***Ex-Imperial Operator ****Fringers ****Scouts ****Traders ****Archaeologists ****Big-Game Hunters ****Drivers ***Fallen Noble ****Fringers ****Scouts ****Traders ****Archaeologists ****Big-Game Hunters ****Drivers ***Wanderer ****Fringers ****Scouts ****Traders ****Archaeologists ****Big-Game Hunters ****Drivers **Explorer Obligations **New Species ***Chiss ****Physiology ****Society ****Homeworld ****Language ****Life on the Fringe ***Duros ****Physiology ****Society ****Homeworld ****Language ****Life on the Fringe ***Toydarians ****Physiology ****Society ****Homeworld ****Language ****Life on the Fringe **Explorer Specializations ***The Archaeologist ****The Thirst for Discovery ***The Big-Game Hunter ****The Thrill of The Hunt ***The Driver ****The Need For Speed **New Talents ***All-Terrain Driver ***Bring It Down ***Full Stop ***Hunter's Quarry ***Hunter's Quarry (Improved) ***Master Driver ***Museum Worthy ***Natural Driver ***Pin **Explorer Motivations **Explorer Signature Abilities ***Signature Ability Breakdown ****Nodes ****Ability Basic Form ****Upgrades ***Acquiring Signature Abilities ***Signature Ability: Sudden Discovery ****Base Ability ****Upgrades ***Signature Ability: Unmatched Mobility ****Base Ability ****Upgrades *Chapter II: Outfitted for Adventure **The Arms Locker ***Energy Weapons ****Sorosuub X-30 Lancer Precision Blast Pistol ****Blastech E-11s Sniper Rifle ****Blastech LBR-9 Stun Rifle ***Slugthrowers ****Field Sports Model 77 Air Rifle ****Czerka Arms Model 38 Sharpshooter's Rifle ****Czerka Arms KS-23 Hammer ***Explosives and Other Weapons ****Palandrix AO14 "Aranea" Net Gun ****Merr-Sonn Munitions G-20 Glop Grenade ***Melee Weapons ****Karflo Corporation G9-GP Pulse Drill ****Laserhone Huntsman Vibrospear ****Mk. VIII Vibrosaw **Exploration Gear ***Armor and Clothing ****Enviro-Suit ****A/KT Shockrider Crash Suit ****A/KT Tracker Utility Vest ****A/KT Mountaineer Armor ***Detection Devices ****Cryoncorp Enhancescan Long-Range Terrain Scanner ****Cryoncorp Ground-Penetrating Sensor Pack ****Idellian Arrays ILF-6500 Life Form Scanner ****Hunting Goggles ***Medical ****CAPC ECM-598 Medical Backpack ***Survival ****Degan Explorations Syntherope ****Electro-Snare ****Gandorthral Portable Survival Shelter ****Portable Electric Perimeter Fence ****Saladar Systems PED-21 Distress Beacon ****Survival Equipment Inc. Field Kitchen ****Survival Equipment Inc. Viscera Field Dressing Kit ***Tools ****Creshaldyne Mk. IV Modular Backpack ****Beast Call ****Corchemco "Quickflash" Burning Gel ****Corchemco Beastmaster Chem Lure ****Loronar Corporation Excavator Precision Tool Kit ****Surveyor's Bag ****Spacer's Duffel ****Specimen Containers ****Tranlang Holo V Audio/Visual Translator **Droids ***Cybot Galactica K-9 series Hunting Droid ***Cybot Galactica/KDY All-Terrain Exploration Droid ***Industrial Automaton JC Series Pilot Droid ***Merendata KLC series Exchequer Droid ***Sorosuub Corporation 87-RM Scout Collector and Wanderer Scout Surveyor **Starships and Vehicles ***Landspeeders ****Aratech 57-D Speeder Bike ****KV Swoop ****Zephyr-G Swoop ***Starfighters and Patrol Boats ****Incom A-24 Sleuth-class Scout Ship ****Incom A-36 Pathfinder-class Force Reconnaissance Vessel ****Loronar E-9 Explorer-class Armed Long-Range Scout Vessel ***Freighters and Transports ****Ghtroc 720 Light Freighter ****Xiytiar-class Heavy Transport ****YG-4210 Light Freighter ****YT-1000 Light Freighter ****YV-560 Light Freighter ***Capital Ships ****Xanter-class Deep-Space Exploration Frigate *Chapter III - Grand Expeditions **Who Becomes Explorers? ***Ideologically Driven ***Hungry for Profit ***Canny, Charismatic, and Ruthless ***Tough, Resourcefful, and Self-Reliant ***Sharp-Eyed Mavericks ***At Home in The Field and The Lecture Hall ***Practically Minded and Sociable ***Competitive and Fearless **Tall Tales **Crafting Scenes ***A Bigger Galaxy Out There ***Light Relief ****Juxtaposing Humor with Horror ****Managing Tension ***Pros and Cons of Foreshadowing ***Making Memorable Characters ****Voice ****Language ****Habits ****Description ****Props ****Rumors **Adventures and Missions ***Story Construction ****The Beginning: A Call to Adventure ****The Middle: A Time of Trials ****The End: A Return to Normalcy ***Set The Scene Then Get To The Action **Adventure Sees ***The Anaxian Farce ***Mission to Mimban ***The Great Bespin Zoological Heist **Explorer Nemeses ***The Rival ***The Great Beast ***The Missionary **The Risks and Rewards of Exploration ***Discovering New Worlds and Systems ***Sponsors ****The Hyperspace Navigators Guild ****Bearers of The Claatuvac Stacks ****The Fellowship of Kooroo ***The Discovery of Inhabited Planets and Systems ***Blazing New Hyperroutes Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Table 1-1: Explorer Obligations *Chiss - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Duros - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Toydarians - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Explorer: Archaeologist Talent Tree *Explorer: Big-Game Hunter Talent Tree *Explorer: Driver Talent Tree *Table 1-2: Random Explorer Motivatons *Table 1-3: Specific Discoveries *Explorer Signature Ability Tree: Sudden Discovery *Explorer Signature Ability Tree: Unmatched Mobility *Table 2-1: Ranged Weapons *Table 2-2: Melee Weapons *Table 2-3: Armor and Clothing *Table 2-4: Tools and Equipment *Cybot Galactica K-9 series Hunting Droid - dane droida *Cybot Galactica/KDY All-Terrain Exploration Droid - dane droida *Table 2-5: Droids *Industrial Automaton JC Series Pilot Droid - dane droida *Merendata KLC series Exchequer Droid - dane droida *Sorosuub Corporation 87-RM Scout Collector - dane droida *Wanderer Scout Surveyor - dane droida *Aratech 57-D Speeder Bike - dane pojazdu *KV Swoop - dane pojazdu *Zephyr-G Swoop - dane pojazdu *Incom A-24 Sleuth-class Scout Ship - dane statku kosmicznego *Incom A-36 Pathfinder-class Force Reconnaissance Vessel - dane statku kosmicznego *Loronar E-9 Explorer-class Armed Long-Range Scout Vessel - dane statku kosmicznego *Ghtroc 720 Light Freighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Xiytiar-class Heavy Transport - dane statku kosmicznego *YG-4210 Light Freighter - dane statku kosmicznego *YV-1000 Light Freighter - dane statku kosmicznego *YV-560 Light Freighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Xanter-class Deep-Space Exploration Frigate - dane statku kosmicznego Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *Timestamp 16.275.5486 (Kres'keth'errylu) *Timestamp 16.275.5486 (Janese) *Timestamp 16.275.5486 (Levat) Redakcja *produced and developed - Andrew Fischer *additional writing and development - Dave Allen, Sean Patrick Fannon, Jason Marker, Sam Stewart *editing and proofreading - Christopher Eliasen, Mark Pollard, Shannon Jaye Roberts *managing RPG producer - Chris Gerber *game line graphic design - David Ardila, Chris Beck *expansion graphic design - Chris Beck, Shaun Boyke, Michael Silsby *graphic design manager - Brian Schomburg *cover art - David Kegg, Mark Molnar *Interior art - Cristi Balanescu, Sidharth Chaturvedi, Christina Davis, Tony Foti, Clark Huggins, Jeff Lee Johnson, Jake Murray, Emilio Rodriguez, Magali Villeneuve, Matt Zeilinger, Ben Zweifel *managing art director - Andrew Navaro *art direction - Zöe Robinson *production management - Eric Knight *licensing & development coordinator - Deb Freytag *executive game designer - Corey Konieczka *executive producer - Michael Hurley *publisher - Christian T. Petersen *Lucas Licensing director of publishing - Carol Roeder *Lucas Licensing senior editor - Jennifer Heddle *Lucas Licensing continuity database administrator - Leland Chee Kategoria:Star Wars - Edge of the Empire